manas_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop a F*****G Bomb on Her
'Camera pans over the Islands of Vanuatu' It is here in the south pacific on the Island of Vanuatu that we will be having our 7th'' season of Mana's Survivor. This island is known as the Island of Fire. Volcano's rage '' ' 'Camera pans to a volcano'' And the wildlife is deadly 'A snake comes by eating a rat' There is a battle always on this land and now 16 brand-new castaways are about to find that out. They must adapt to the game, or be voted out. They will build the own community and one by one they will be voted out. Camera pans to the boats below and flashes from Amanda to Ryan They will be joined by one of the best rivalries of the generation and they will compete in the famous twist... Redemption Island. In the end only one person will claim the title of Sole Survivor. 39 days, 18 people, 1 survivor! '' '''Cast lands on beach Welcome to Survivor: Vanuatu. Everyone cheers camera focuses on Malphas Malphas Confessional: Everyone seems cool. I plan on making friends and aligning with most people. Let them think they will be targeted. '' I think it is time to break you guys into your tribes. Jack, Amanda, Sicnarf, Dino, Thalia, Dave, Rayton, and Jake you guys are Lopevi. '''Tosses red buffs' Amanda Confessional: Not Dave we hate each other! Now for the rest of you Malphas, Alec, Sackeshi, John, Jet, Babe, Brittany and Ryan you guys are Yasur. Tosses Yellow Buffs Sackeshi Confessional:I am not here to make friends i am here to win and there will be nothing able to stop me. I hope that my tribe is a bunch of sheep and that they will follow my every order. I don't give a kings mule about the jury i will blindside you then laugh in your face and rub it in. '' Now 16 players would be nice however, bring in the Helicopter. Ethan and Buffalo come out. Alec Confessional: I intend to play this game by r'allying up the non returning players to get out the returning players, then my tribe takes out the rest, then I take it from there.'' Ethan you are on Lopevi while Buffalo you are on Yasur. '''Tosses them there buffs Finally an announcement. Redemption Island is in play. If you are voted out you will go to Redemption Island where you will compete in duels. The person who loses is out of the game for good winner stays alive. Sicnarf confessional: I like Redemption Island. ''Anything that gives us a second shot at the title is worth adding for me.' '' Everyone here is a map to your camp '''Tosses Map Head out. Lopevi Camp- Day 1 Dave and Amanda are cutting trees to use for the shelter. Dave: Amanda we don't have to be at war this game you know Amanda: I think we could work together Dave: Agreed just let's not target each other and take out the weaker players Dave confessional : I hope'' Losa can be level-headed for once. If she tries targeting me I'm going to drop a fucking BOMB on her''. Amanda Confessional: I'm Amanda "Angel" but I'm gonna play as Amanda "devil" '' '''Camera pans to Thalia walking along the beach with Ethan' Thalia: You where such a good player last season. Ethan: Thanks. You seem like a really good person. Thalia: Aw. Thanks. Both start laughing Ethan: I really think that the two of us could really dominate this game. Thalia: Yea I agree. No one would suspect anything and we could bring in Dave. Ethan: I really like it. Thalia Confessional: I am going to appear to be really sweet and innocent and stupid so no one thinks I'm a threat. '' '''Camera pans to a spider spinning its web' Dino and Ray begin to start building the shelter and see Jake just sitting there watching them. Dino: Jake, want to help us bulid this thing. Jake: No. Ray: Come on man do you want to sit in the rain all night. Jake ignores them and keeps starting. Yasur- Day 1 Ryan Confessional: -''Stepping onto the beautiful islands of Vanatu, I hope to make the finals and win. Really, that's what I always hope to do, I just need to find the right strategy.' '' Sackeshi begins walking down the beach with Babe. Sackeshi: This is where it all begins right here and we can say we did it from this point. Babe: Hell Yeah dude 'Camera pans to Sackeshi and John ' Sackeshi: Look dude I think we are the best players here. We could win this game. John: Yea I really like that. Sackeshi: Just keep it on the DL for now. John; Yep John Confessional: Sackeshi is asking everyone for final 2 deals, I just hope everyone is loyal and willing to work with me. Brittany, Ryan, Alec and Malphas are all seen working on the shelter. Brittany: I think it should be us four, and maybe we can add Jet. Us five to the end. Ryan: I really like that, we will all be loyal. Alec: We should be careful Sackeshi is going around to everyone, and Buffalo came back for a reason. Brittany: I don't think Buffalo is a threat he's just stupid. Malphas: I think that we should just wait to see what happens at challenges before we deiced who we vote off. Ryan confessional:'' I want to exercise full control over every vote without it appearing that way. '' Brittany: I agree let's just all agree, no turning on each other ever. '''everyone agrees Brittany Confessional:'' I intend to play this game with my head and not my heart. Most people tend to feel bad for their allies If they have to back stab them. I wont. Ill do whatever it takes to win. This is my game. I am ready! I can honestly say I am my own biggest asset. '' Lopevi- Day 3 Rayton- We got Tree Mail Guys! “ Today is your first challenge, In this game first represents your life And Today the challenge will put that to the test Camera pans to Yasur's Camp Brittany- Be prepared to pass the flames Failure and it might be you whose flame is gone. Camera pans to a small beach set up with large wooden platforms. Come on in guys. tribes walk in Welcome to your first challenge of Survivor: Vanuatu Everyone cheers For today's challenge we will be playing a classic challenge. 'Pass the Torch'. This challenge is harder then you would think however. Everyone will stand on there own platform and try to pass the flame from there torch onto a small fire pit on the front of each station. The fire is set to go out in 5 seconds. Each successive person then has to use that fire to move on to the next person and so on and so forth. The first tribe to get to fire passed to all 9 people and light the final fire pit, raising your tribe flag will win immunity. uncovers immunity This is what you seek. Immunity guarantees that you will not be voted out tonight. The winner's will also get fire, in the form of Flint to make there camp life easier. Everyone take there spots and let's get ready.. On my go 3 2 1 go Sackeshi has his torched lit and quickly passes it to Ryan who is having a hard time getting it fast enough to pass it but he has it and passes it to Jet. Sincarf lights his torch quickly and Rayton grabs it fast quickly passing it to Ethan. Both Ethan and Jet are trying to pass it now. Jet passes it over to Brittany Yasur is taking a slight lead Brittany passes it to Malphas who quickly hands it over to Buffalo. Ethan finally gets the torch to Amanda, that is going to cost them some time. Buffalo is really struggling with this but has passed it to Babe. Amanda hands it over to Dave. Much faster. Dave quikly hands it over to Thalia who passes to Jack who passes to Dino very fast. Lopevi has caught up. Babe passes it over to Alec. Dino passes to Jake. Jake is so close all he has to do it get the fire light and he can't seem to do it. Alec passes to John. Whoever gets this lit between Jake and John win first. It seems like Jake is hardly trying.. John lights the flame Yasur's Flag Rasies YASUR WINS IMMUINTY! Yausr cheers Yasur congrats you guys have won the first challenge of the season. John takes Immuinty Here is flint for winning the challenge''' Tosses Flint''' Lopevi I have nothing for you. Grab your stuff head to camp. I will see you at Tribal Council. Jack confessional: Literally no one has talked to me strategically. I talked to almost everyone on the tribe, but no one is talking strategically with me, which kind of scares me. Anyways I'm campaigning to get Jake out, and that's that. If I go at Tribal, I'll be surprised, but not disappointed.'' '' Yasur- Day 3 Ryan- Woo we won guys. Brittany- I was worried for a moment way to go John. Brittany confessional: During the challenge I was thinking if we lose we should vote out Buffalo. He sucked. '' Ryan- Well we get to relax tonight. Brittany- Oh there is a clue wrapped around the idol ' Under, and Over you got to search, can you find me' John- Well that was so helpful. Ryan looks thoughtfully. Sackeshi Confessional- Ryan seems smart and well none of the others on my tribe do so Ryan will have to go because i need to be the only smart person on the tribe so that i can dictate what happens with him gone and people doing as i say they will fear me and be reluctant to defy me making me darn near invincible. This is my Kingdom.'' A snake is seen sleeping Lopevi- Day 3 Dave walks with Thalia and Ethan Dave- Who should we vote out? Thalia- Jake he does nothing around campaigning Camera pans to Jake sleeping in the shelter Ethan- We had a good five minute lead to and he messed up big time. Thalia- I think we could get everyone to agree to it. Amanda walks over Amanda- Guys, Ray and Dino where talking about blindsiding someone tonight. I taught that everyone was down for Jake. He is just a lump. Dave Confessional-'' I'magine if Amanda and I are civil with each other this season?? I bet everyone would be super disappointed. Anyway right now I just want to stay close with Thalia and Ethan and vote out the weak links on our tribe. If Amanda doesn't try anything shady then I won't target her for awhile.' '' Camera pans to Rayton and Dino Rayton: So where gonna go to F3 with Sicnarf right? Dino: Yeah I like that. Who should we take out tonight? Rayton: Jake for sure. I told Amanda that is how we where voting. So we have four I think we can get Thalia, Ethan and Dave to vote that way too. Dino: Cool, Let's do it. Let's get Thalia as our 4th. Camera pans to Thalia and Dino Thalia: Hey I heard you where talking about getting rid of Dave tonight? Dino: What no way I would never do that? Thalia: Hmm. Dino: I think everyone is on board with getting out Jake. Thalia: I hope so. Dino: I really want to work with you. So does Ray. We both really like you. Thalia: That sounds awesome. Dino: Us for Final 2? Thalia: Sure. Thalia Confessional: I have my guys under control. I'' really trust them though so lets see how this all plays out.'' '''''Camera pans to everyone walking into tribal council Come on in guys. Behind each of you is a torch. Go ahead and dip it in flame and collect fire. This is the ritual of Tribal Council because in this game Fire represents your life. Once your flame is gone so are you. So you guys lost in a close battle today Jake do you think that losing the challenge for your tribe will get you sent out tonight. Jake: I think so. Rayton do you think past reputations from other groups will effect people. Rayton: Yes everyone hates me. Thalia is this vote about Strength or Loyalty. Thalia- Loyalty. If you go in with numbers someone could get them to flip. Well its time to vote... Amanda Writes down Jake You or me Buddy ' ' I come back with the Urn. Once the votes are read the decision is final the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately Ill read the votes. First Vote- Jake Second Vote- Jake Third Vote- Jake Fourth Vote- Jake Fifth Vote- First Person voted out of Survivor: Vanuatu Jake. Jake you need to bring me your torch. Jake: Bye guys Jake your tribe has spoken Snuffs torch Time for you to go Well for the first vote you guys where 100% unified, everyone voted together, which means that this tribe may have a bright future in store for it. Grab your stuff head out good-night. Camera does a quick pan of everyone voting Dave- Jake Amanda- Jake Thalia- Jake Ethan- Jake Sicnarf- Jake Dino- Jake Ray- Jake Jack- Jake Jake- Jake Jake is shown going to redemption Island and sitting on the shelter there. Jake Confessional: Well time to start winning. Next Time on Survivor: A Strong battle at the Immunity Challenge leads to a crazy scramble and ends with a huge blindside. Meanwhile an unlikely castaway quickly finds the idol.